Feet first into a watery hell
by Bowserjrrules
Summary: A small squad of ODST's are delpoyed to destroy a small covenant cruiser but things are never as simple as win or lose.
1. Prologue:The mission gone wrong

[_First_Person_]

I woke up from my frozen stupor to the muffled sound of alarms, I quickly look around the room to see a cryo bay with several others doing the same as me. I quickly scramble out of my pod and towards the equipment rack to my right, I spot my ODST gear set up neatly on a set of compact shelves. I slipped on my bodysuit with practiced efficiency and start slapping on random pieces of armor.

When I finished putting on my custom ODST armor, which is simply repainted with red highlights and a longer and more ornate knife on the right shoulder, I grab a DMR and socom magnum off the rack and put them on my right hip and back respectively.

I look up to see most of everyone ready and moving out the door, I follow suit and run through the maze of corridors only to end up in the hangar. I turn and dash to a seemingly random spot behind one of the pelicans looking over a spot where soldiers were meant to light up, right next to a man dressed in an officers uniform.

"Major Litch, reporting," I said crisply as I turning to face him.

"At ease, major," Said the man calmly. As he finished, another solider rushes and solutes us.

"Sargent Miller, reporting," said the new arrival, which had basic ODST armor on, was holding a Silenced SMG in his free hand, and had the same magnum as me on his hip.

"At ease, newbie," I say turning to the new solider. Two more soldiers with ODST Armor rush in.

"Staff Sargent Smith/Anderson, reporting" said the two soldiers at the same time, both turning to glare at each others helmets. The first was wearing custom ODST armor with yellow highlights and a ridiculous amount of grenades on his chest. He was wielding a shotgun and had a rocket launcher on his back but no sidearm to speak of. The other had ODST armor with green highlights and a communication backpack on. He was holding an assault rifle and had a datapad instead of a magnum on his thigh.

"At ease, both of you, and no bickering, I honestly don't want to hear it," I ordered as I turned back to the rest. Then a sixth person arrives and quickly solutes.

"Lieutenant Kat, reporting," said the ODST in a feminine voice. She had on custom ODST armor with ocean blue highlights and a jetpack on her back. She had a battle rifle in her free hand and a socom magnum on her hip.

"At ease," I repeated in the same calm tone. "Now that everyone is here let's go through our mission one more time before we leave," That comment got several muffled groans from my audience.

"As you know we are going to infiltrate a small covenant carrier and steal it for some technology to use against them," I stated in an authoritative voice. "We unlock the hangar and head to the bridge, then insert the A.I. and we meet up in the hangar for extraction while the annihilation squad sweeps the ship, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"SIR, YES, SIR," Is my response.

"Now load up," I order then I turn to the captain,"A.I. chip?"

"Here you go," he says handing me said chip. "God's speed, Major"

"Thank you, sir," I say as I enter the Pelican. The bay shuts behind me as I move to sit down in the seat next to Kat.

"Think we can do this?" She asks as I sit down.

"Probably but we need to be careful, this is a spartan's work that has been dumped on us," I say grimly.

"Shut the fuck up, Smith," I hear from where Anderson was sitting.

"WHAT DID I SAY FIVE MINUTES AGO!" I yelled at the two bickering soldiers.

"Sorry, Captain," I heard them say at the same time again causing another glare.

I heard the rookie chuckle a bit from his seat. "Are they always like this?" he asks amused.

"Sadly yes, they act like an old married couple," I sighed out.

"Hey!" I heard them shout, but a quick glare from me shut them up again.

"Get ready we are taking off," said the pilot over the intercom. The back hatch closed and I felt the craft lift off of the hangar floor and accelerate forward, then I heard the two of them start bickering again.

"This is going to be a long trip," I thought out loud.

[_]

"We are two minutes out, get ready boys," I heard the pilot say over the intercom.

"Fucking finally," I grumbled while gathering my stuff and checking my weapons, the others doing the same.

"We are here, now get off my ship," I heard the pilot bark before the back hatch opened. I jumped out and landed on the hull of the enemy vessel, scanning for an opening, finding one into a room, I stalk up to the edge and wait for my squad. When we were lined up I held up 5 fingers and counted down, when it hit zero we jumped in guns blazing, taking out a few elites and double the amount in grunts. I fired at an elite ranger and destroyed its shield and put a round in its skull, then stole a kill from smith earning a curse in response. When we cleared the room we found the door, and pushed to the hangar with no injuries surprisingly. When we got to the hangar we found to loaded to the brim with troops that were getting in boarding craft, we went unnoticed behind a few crates. I decided to radio command.

"Command we have multiple covenant boarding craft in the hangar, most are taking off so be warned," I said into the microphone.

"Copy that, Anvil squad," said a voice on the other end. By this time all of the craft were gone leaving a few guards remaining.

"Hey, Miller and I will take the high ground, the rest of you take the enemies on the ground," I ordered as me and the newbie rushed up a ramp to our left as the rest sat still behind the crate. I saw an elite and decided to draw my knife to take it down, I walked up behind it, and stabbed it in the back of the neck before the shield could activate, and the body fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ok, open fire," I ordered over the radio, I took aim on a grunt and fired, blowing its tiny brain to bits as the rest opened fired, I repeated the process until we were the only living thing in the hangar.

"Open the door Anderson," I ordered as I picked up a few grenades. since I had decided to use mine on a few particularly unlucky grunts.

"No can do, controls are shot to hell," he mumbled out.

"Well we have to do it from the bridge then," I stated as we moved to a door leading in the general direction of the bridge. "Anvil form up on me," I ordered, they formed up with Smith in front, then the rookie, then Kat then Anderson, then finally me in the rear. We made it to the to the bridge entrance with minimal resistance but we had no motion in the room, which was weird to say the least.

"Hold up, I think this is a trap," I said. "This is a vital part of the ship, there should be more resistance," as if to spite me the door opened and multiple shots came burning out but missed. "God I hate my mouth, scatter and shoot whatever you see," I ordered the squad as we dived for cover.

"Wait, Smith see if you can't blow them up with that rocket launcher of yours," I ordered quickly.

"Though you would never ask, _sir_ ," he said mockingly polling out the beast of a weapon and pointing at the still open door. "Eat This Covenant Assholes," he yells just before firing his first rocket killing a good portion of the troops.

"The rest of you, there should be another door over there, and Smith, don't destroy the consoles," I ordered as we dashed off leaving the demo alone. We rounded the first corner and spotted the other door. As we approached with our guns raised it opened to see a grunt on the other side who was dispatched quickly by my DMR. When we passed the threshold we dived for cover on the other side, and gunned down some more troops. Soon we got all of the troops in the bridge and we took a small breather.

"Hey Anderson, get the hangar will ya?" I ordered rather sarcastically. Then an alarm started going off in the ship. "Anderson, what is that?" I asked in alarm,

"No clue, oh shit, the slipspace drive is active, and we are about to go through," he yelled quickly.

"Well abort the maneuver now," I yelled.

"I Am Trying," he yells back at me. "SHIT, no time hold on to something, that thing is not stable," He orders as the ship enters the portal. There was only one thing I could get out.

"Oh, son of a Bi-" I started before being interrupted by the ship shaking violently, I started to feel light headed before I felt the blackness of unconsciousness take over my body.


	2. Chapter 1:Contact

_First_Person_]

I wake with a jolt as I look around the bridge of the cruiser, I look out the front glass to see open space. Looking at the others, I see I am the first to wake I set about waking the others. My first attempt to wake them is on our lieutenant, Kat.

"Hey get up, we survived the jump somehow," I ordered semi-firmly while shaking her shoulder pauldron in an attempt to wake her up. I succeed in getting a groan from her as I bring to back to the land of the living.

"Jeez, what time is it, honey?" she grumbles like she was waking up on a casual Sunday before she flinches and looks around the bridge. "Sorry, Sir," she says stuttering slightly as her helmet tilts down a dozen degrees or so.

"To answer your question, the mission clock says we have been out for an hour," I say with a hint of malice in my voice. This causes her shoulders to slump and her hand to meet her helmet. She grumbles something about killing me in my sleep but says nothing. "Anyway, go wake up the rookie, I will wake up the Staff Sargents."I say walking over to said unconscious soldiers.

"Wakey, wakey, motherfuckers, time to get up," I yell kicking them in their sides.

"Gah, what was that for?" They say in unison then turning to glare at each other again.

"For bickering on the way here," I say mater of factly.

"So how long we we out, sir?" asks Anderson glancing at his weapons and equipment.

"Only an hour," I explain while doing the same with my stuff but finding my rifle damaged and my pistol missing I try to loot some gear off a corpse of the ship-master but only finding an ornate looking energy sword but it was better than nothing.

"So what planet is that?" asked smith as he gestured out one of the viewports. I turn and see a world with nothing but vast ocean.

"No clue, Anderson see if you can't get some of the ship running," I ordered as I picked up a random needle rifle off of a jackal sniper and placing it on my back.

"Chip sir?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Oh right, here," I said as I tossed him the chip, him catching it with unmatched accuracy.

"Sir, the rookie is awake," Kat says as she walks up from where the rookie had passed out.

"Good, now as you can see we are orbiting an unknown planet in a stolen covenant cruiser," I said grimly. "The state of the ship is unknown until we can access the system and until the-"

"Ship is heavily damaged, engines are out, slipspace drive is out, and it are drifting towards the planet," says a robotic voice from the speakers.

"And you are the A.I. I take it?" I asked the disembodied voice.

"You are correct, I am thorn-907232490 but you may just call me thorn," it said in slightly friendly voice.

"So is there any ships on this death trap?" Kat asks checking a pair of intact needlers she picked up from two grunts her pistol having been discarded in the hangar.

"Negative, all ships on the cruiser have been disabled or have already been launched," Thorn says as the ship seems to have gained noticeable speed.

"well are there any vehicles on this thing?" asked smith who was taking a fuel rod from the clutches of a very "well done" grunt.

"Yes there are, a dozen ghosts, three wraiths, and one revenant," thorn lists off.

"Can the hover work on water?" asked the rookie as he held a plasma rifle in his right hand instead of the SMG he had earlier.

"Not unless it had something ferromagnetic or is electrified," he explained in a slightly disappointed voice. "Well, we are lucky, we have multiple currents running through the ocean with high amounts of electricity in the water, and we are landing in one."

"So what room are the tanks in?" asked Anderson as he fiddled with the control panels. "Since they will survive the best underwater if we miss."

"I will move them to the hangar, and will disable the shield so you can dash out when I say so," he says as we heard machines start to boot up around the ship. "Also I would like to transfer to one of your helmets, I would recommend Staff Sargent Anderson since he is your team's technology engineer,"

"Permission granted, but send out a distress beacon first," I order as I move to the door. "And I don't care who gets it, it just means we have another ship to steal."

"Yes sir," the A.I. said. "The beacon has been sent," he said as we hear something disconnect from the ship.

"Got it, Anderson pull him and get to the hangar, the rest of you follow me," I say as we book it to the hangar. We got there with no resistance at all. We see three of the covenants tanks parked in what looked like a freight elevator.

"I think we can fit two people in each cockpit, so who wants to be the one in one by their self?" I ask and the rookie raises his hand first.

"I specialized in lone wolf tactics so I might survive better if I am separated from the group," he states and waited for my reply.

"Go ahead, So Anderson and Smith will share one since they work well together," I order as I walk to the tank in the middle. "So that leaves me and Kat in the last one,"

"Great I get stuck with the Nerd," Smith complains as Smith walks in.

"I take offense to that, Pyro," Smith says as he hops in the tank.

"Well have fun with your _girlfriend,_ captain," said Smith before he hops in the tank causing Kat to tense up slightly.

"Anyway, we should get ready as well," I said flatly as I hopped into the tank and seated myself at the control seat, Kat sitting just behind me, still slightly tense.

"Hey, calm down, he was just joking," I said trying to calm her down as I booted up the craft.

"Yeah, he is still a dick, tho," she said relaxing back into her normal posture. when I finished booting up the craft I moved it in front of the left hangar door and held my finger of the boost button.

"OK launch when I say mark," thorn said over the intercom of our helmets. "5,4,3,2,1,mark,"

At that last word we all punched it out of the door of the hangar, Kat gripping my back to avoid flying all over the place. We hit the water with a splash but the gravity generators kicked on and we floated back to the surface.

"Captain, I am detecting a radio signal nearby, should I try to contact it?" Thorn asked when we stabilized ourselves.

"You can but our helmets only have short wave transmitters and these tanks have none." I said as I looked out at the sea.

"There is a smaller shortwave transmitter nearby, but they are transmitting in an unknown language,"

"Uh sir, that is Japanese," said Anderson sounding slightly surprised.

"Well can you understand what they are saying?" I asked as I looked out at the sea trying to find it.

"Yes, I can, They do not understand out distress beacon but say that they are looking for the huge thing that came crashing down to the ocean,"

"Well try to raise them on coms and ask if we can board." I request as I try to steer in the general direction. "And Thorn can you set a waypoint?" I ask as I look for my objective.

"Yes sir," Thorn chips in before a blue waypoint marker goes up to my left.

"Thanks," I say before moving closer to it.

"I have raised them on coms they are coming to us, but I don't now if they are friendly or not," Anderson reports as he follows behind me.

"OK, what do they look li-" I start before I see a small run down looking ship heading towards us.

"Hey, Kat get on top of the ship and signal towards them," I order as I slow down as the rest follow suit.

"Got it, sir," She says as she opens the top hatch. The ship changes course to move at us directly.

"I shall act as ambassador, and make sure we don't piss them off too much," I say over the radio. "Kat take the wheel," I request as I get up on top of our craft. I look out and see multiple people looking at us in amazement from the deck of the other craft. When we got close enough I jumped onto the side of the other ship.

"Soshite, dare ga koko ni iru nodesu ka?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Anderson, get your ass up here now," I yell at the engineer quickely.

"No need, here is a translation program I found in his files," Thorn said as a box popped up on my HUD.

"And who do we have here?" it read.

"Captain Licht of the UNSC ODST cores, and who are you?" I asked thorn translating for me.

She seemed shocked for a second before saying something in japanese.

"Bellows," read the translator.

"Based on your appearance, you are the leader if this ship," i stated thorn translating, she nods then says something else.

"Yes but not of our fleet," the translator read.

"Well, take me to you leader," I said only to immediately regret it.

"That was way too corny," Smith said laughing his ass of from the roof of one of the ships and arising a few chuckles from the other ships crew.

"Well then follow us," said the program.


	3. Chapter 2: Pirates

"Anata no... Kōgei-hin o koko ni chūsha shite kudasai,{just park your...Craft over here)" Bellows says while gesturing at a small hangar with small mechs inside but enough room for the wraiths.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said raising my hand to the side of my helmet as thorn's program translated. "Kat, Anderson, Miller move in to the hangar, I will meat you there," I noticed I left the program on and quickly turned them off.

"Yes sir," blared my helmet speakers as the tanks started to move towards a opening in the side of the hull.

"Watashitachi wa sorera o hakobu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?(do we need to haul them on)" asked bellows approaching me from behind. I quickly turned on the program and responded.

"Maybe, let's see how good this covenant tec is," I responded offhandedly, just as I finished one of the tanks boosted on to the deck. "Welp that answer that, also make sure you don't stand in front of those, hurts like a bitch to be hit by one."

I walked over to the hangar to see the other two entering with little grace, AKA hitting one of the walls and then a mech.

"Nice driving, dipshits!" I yell seeing the Sargents' IFF tags.

"Not my fault, I don't have my alien vehicle license," yelled Smith through the open cockpit. As soon as they were parked, we met in front of the one Kat was in, which happened to be in the middle.

"So what is our course of action, sir?" asked Anderson as he was doing something on his datapad.

"Well first we establish command to whatever UNSC or army they have on this planet, then hit the closest spaceport back to UNSC space," I said as I sat down next to Kat.

"That is going to be hard," thorn said as he appeared on the datapad, his base color was a dark purple, he had a basic suit and tie and the tie was flowing with data. He was bald and was had a muscular build. "There are no UNSC signals on this planet, only multiple civilian signals, and one military communicator but it is not UNSC."

"Welp, there goes that chance, let me guess no orbital signals," I said sarcastically.

"Correct,"

I just sat there in silence fuming for a minute.

"Welp any ideas?" I asked when finally calm enough to speak.

"Try surviving with locals and wait for extraction?" recommended the rookie.

"Actually, not a bad plan, all we would need is a radio tower that can reach orbit." I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Anyway, I will dismiss you to your own devices since there is no threat at present nut be on your guard," I ordered as I hoped up and moved outside. I walked over to the edge of the boat and looked at the vast expanse of water. I heard footsteps approaching and I turn around to see Kat approaching.

"So out here watching the water," she said as she walked up.

"Yeah, always liked the ocean, reminds me of home," I said with a distant voice.

"Yeah, let's hope we can get there," she mumbles grimly. That sparked an idea in my mind, I pulled out a small canteen from the tactical hardcase on my left hip.

"Shall we share a quick drink for good luck?" I ask coyly presenting the canteen and showing it had the letters J on it.

"Sure for old times sake," she said pulling out a similar canteen but with the letter R.

"Cheers to good luck finding our way hope," I said raising my canteen.

"To surviving ten years of this goddamn war," she said raising her canteen to meet mine. we then proceeded to down the strong contents of the bottle.

"Let's put this back before we get caught drinking on the job," I say slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah, smith would be pist if he found out," she answers chuckling and slipping it back into her pocket, myself doing the same.

"Tōchaku suru kaizoku!(Pirates incoming!)," Yelled someone on the ship automatically translating on my hud.

"Shit we have contacts," yelled smith over the radio.

"Yeah, locals call them pirates," I answered pulling out the looted needler rifle and rushing up to the bridge.

"What is the situation?" I ask as I rush into the bridge and see Bellows.

"Kaizoku wa heisa shite ori, watashitachiha dasshutsu suru no ni jūbun'na supīdo o motte imasen,(Pirates are closing in and we don't have enough speed to escape)," she said looking out at the water, I follow her gaze to see a dozen patrol boats and one small raiding ship.

"Wow, kind of a small force," I say observing the patrol boats get closer.

"Wareware wa sore o gekitai suru karyoku ga mondaide wanai (We don't have the firepower to repel it is the problem)," she replied.

"Well they have small arms only by the looks of it, so we might be able to repel them?" I pitch while I check the rifle in my hands.

"Hi chimei-tekina chikara o tsukau koto ga dekimasu ka?(can you do it non-lethally?)," she asked glancing at the firearm in my hands.

"Maybe, not a complete nonlethal, but maybe most of them," I say giving a wary glance at her.

"Komakai(fine)," was my answer.

"Ok, team move into defensive positions around the ship, refrain from lethal force but use it if necessary," I said hoping up to the highest point on the ship, which was a small crows nest on the back of the ship.

"Why, we should kill them if they fire, then that would be self defense," said smith in an annoyed tone.

"Not my orders," I stated simply while lining up a shot.

"Got it," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and fired at the engine of the enemy craft stopping it dead in the water.

"Aim for the engine blocks, they are unprotected," I said while ling up another shot.

"Can't our weapons are too short of a range," Anderson informs while I fired another shot destroying the engine block of another boat. But some of the other patrol boats launched small flight craft that got launched by the boats momentum towards us.

"Arial troops inbound," I said picking off another one that forgot to launch its para-glider.

"Shit, rookie see if you can take a few out," Kat orders with a cold voice.

"Yes ma'am," was the reply as pistol fire took out a few of the enemy craft causing them to hit the water with a spash. I take out another few of the boats but a few still manage to board our ship. I hop up and swap to the ornate sword that I got off of the elite but didn't activate it. I hop down the stairs and punch one in the face knocking her out. I trip her partner onto his stomach and pull out a zip tie bind his hands. I proceed to do the same to the girl and move on to find more targets.

"Sir, situation in the bridge," Thorn reported quickly.

"Dammit," I say as I rush up the stairs and to the door to the bridge. I peeked inside and saw three pirates with a bound Bellows and single surviving bridge crew, the rest bleeding out on the ground. I decide to approach the closest ,who had his back to me, and grab his neck then activate the sword, holding it up to his neck.

"Drop you weapons if you don't want this guy to get a new haircut," I order grabbing the others attention and they complied slowly setting their weapons on the ground and raising their hands.

"All hostiles cleared," Kat said with slightly out of breath.

"Get up to the bridge we have a few people who need some zip ties around their wrists," I said with malice clear in my voice.

"Yes sir," said Smith sharing my emotions. They arrived a few seconds later and put the other two in zip ties.

"Who are you guys?" asked the guy I had at sword point.

"Helljumpers," I said with high amounts of pride.

"Feet First into hell, motherfuckers," smith jeered.

"Kare wa chōdo nani o itta nodesu ka? (What did he just say?)," Bellows, who had been freed at this point, asked.

"Fīto mazuwa jigoku e, hahaoya no fakku," Anderson quickly responded. She looked shocked for a second before nodding

"So what do we do with the dipshits?" asked Smith gesturing at the 'dipshits'.

"Meh, up to her to decide," I said gesturing to Bellows.

"Karera o hakushaku ni nagetsukeru, (Throw them in the brig)," was her response. "Anata to hanashitai to wa omowanai,(Not you, I want to talk to you)," she ordered gesturing at me.

"Ok, ma'am," I said holding up my hands from the prisoner letting him hit the ground with a thud.

"Kono fune o mamoru koto ni kansha shitai,(I would like to thank you for saving this ship)," she said the gratitude crossing the language barrier.

"Just doing my job, plus we kind of owed you for saving us from the middle of the ocean," I said doing a slight bowed.

"Watashitachi ga gūsūdearu koto o imi suru to omoimasu ka? (Guess this means we are even)," she said extending her hand.

"Indeed," I said matching the gesture as we shook hands. "But we might have to stay somewhere if when we arrive, so can you introduce me to the leaders,"

"Tashika ni, watashitachi wa modotte sugu ni kanojo to hanasu koto ga dekimasu,(Sure, We can talk to her as soon as we get back)," She said in a hesitant voice.

"Thank you, let's get packed up and moving," I said as I walked out of the bridge.


End file.
